


It Hits Different

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Being Out, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Support, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: He’d just finished telling an obscene innuendo as a joke and the two of them were still trying to gather their composure when the lift doors dinged open.They walked together, side by side up to the hostess who smiled brightly at the two of them before showing them to their reserved seat.Dan giggled into his menu and glanced up to meet Phil’s eyes. His expression softened before he made sure the coast was clear and mouthed the offending vulgarity at Phil; spilling into a fit of giggles all over again.Phil shook his head exasperatedly before ducking behind his menu to hide his own laughter. He couldn’t help thinking that maybe it did hit differently.





	It Hits Different

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from all of the "it hit different" posts and memes on tumblr and I couldn't get it out of my head  
>   
> thanks for getting to this so fast @huphilpuffs

Phil was doubled over laughing in the lift up to the fancy restaurant he was treating Dan to. He glanced over at Dan who had a smug smile on his face that reached all the way up to his crinkled eyes that danced mischievously at him.

He’d just finished telling an obscene innuendo as a joke and the two of them were still trying to gather their composure when the lift doors dinged open. 

They walked together, side by side up to the hostess who smiled brightly at the two of them before showing them to their reserved seat. 

Dan giggled into his menu and glanced up to meet Phil’s eyes. His expression softened before he made sure the coast was clear and mouthed the offending vulgarity at Phil; spilling into a fit of giggles all over again. 

Phil shook his head exasperatedly before ducking behind his menu to hide his own laughter. He couldn’t help thinking that maybe it did hit differently. 

*

Rain was pouring from the sky, essentially drenching the two of them and every piece of clothing they had on. Dan was shivering to himself, lost in his own stormy head. Phil sighed with relief when the Uber finally rolled up to the curb. 

He filed in after Dan and tried not to look worried when he folded in on himself against the rain streaked window. He gave the driver their address and sat back with a huff, turning to watch Dan’s impassive face as London flew by past it.

Today hadn’t been a good day for Dan. Tasks and events they had to get ready for were piling on top of little sleep and just plain old bad mental health days. Phil hated days like these, where he was nearly powerless to stop Dan from drowning in the sea of numbness or bad thoughts in his mind, while trying to diffuse the sometimes easy to anger Dan that emerged when he was so unsettled. 

“Dominoes?” he said softly and placed his hand on Dan’s thigh. Touch was definitely a language between the two. It kept them both grounded on days like these.

Dan hummed and turned to face him. He rubbed Phil’s hand in a quiet thanks. “Maybe an extra cookie,” he murmured decidedly.

Phil laughed and nodded in agreement. 

Dan brought the hand to his lips and pressed them firmly against Phil’s knuckles. His eyes were locked on Phil’s, saying all the things that Phil knew Dan wished he had the energy to say.

“Here we are!” The Uber driver announced as the car slowed to a stop. He turned around with a smile.

Dan quickly exited out of his door while Phil gathered their backpack and muttered a thanks to the driver. 

“Hey–”

Phil stopped and glanced up nervously at the man who was smiling kindly at him.

“You two remind me of my brother and his husband. I just had to say. I hope you guys have a good night,” he nodded towards the stairs where Dan was waiting, “hope his day gets better.”

“Oh, er– thanks.” Phil said awkwardly before ducking out of the car and trying to slow his racing heart as it drove off.

“What is it?”

Phil jumped and looked over to Dan who was standing at his shoulder watching him apprehensively. 

“I’m the one being weird today. I called it,” he teased.

“That driver said we reminded him of his brother and his husband,” Phil said.

“Oh…” Dan watched his face carefully. They hadn’t run into anything like that since they were out yet. “What’d you say?”

“Thanks?” Phil laughed. He pulled his arm through Dan’s and started up the stairs feeling inappropriately warm for the bad weather they were in. 

There was no need to correct the man or try to deflect the kind words sent their way.

It hit different.

*

They were in the gaming room, mashing buttons and howling with laughter at the other’s expense as they played this new, thankfully easier to run golf game. 

“Oooh yeah, get in my hole!” Dan shouted as he finally finished the course they were on. 

It wasn’t anything that bad or new really, but the self satisfied grin on Dan’s face and the knowledge that they weren’t going to edit that out seemed almost deafening to Phil in that moment. 

In a good way.

He arched an eyebrow at the camera suggestively and tried desperately not to lose face at the betrayed expression Dan was sending his way.

“Oi. We can’t both be perverts!”

“I think we both know that we can.” Phil laughed. 

Dan slapped his shoulder with a huff. “Oh my god. _Shut_ _up_. Right, come on, next course. Let’s yeet out of this conversation.”

Phil laughed.

It wasn’t that different, really. But it, too, hit different.

*

“You’ve had too much to drink, mate.” Dan was laughing and struggling to hold Phil up. It was a miracle they could hear each other over the pulsating bass from the music the after party they were at was playing. VidCon had been a lot emotionally this year and the two of them were letting loose maybe more than advised.

Dan batted his big eyes up at Phil and pulled him close to rest his heavy head on. Okay so they were drunk.

“You have as well,” Phil slurred but brought Dan closer. Their long arms were a tangled knot of limbs as they tried to sit as close as possible in the dark corner of the event. 

All of their friends were out dancing or chatting and it was nearing Phil’s threshold for socializing. 

“You wanna go up to the room?” Dan asked suggestively with a big dramatic wink.

Phil ignored the stirring of butterflies that somehow still dwelled in his stomach for all of these years. Dan reading his mind was nothing new but with lowered inhibitions everything felt too soft and warm.

“I do.” Phil brought Dan closer again, close enough to feel the hot breath on his neck as Dan let out a quiet chuckle. 

“Hey.”    
Phil looked down expectantly at Dan who kissed him in a sloppy, graceless way that still made his head swim. 

“You two lovebirds need to get a room!” Someone shouted with a laugh a few feet away.

Dan’s eyes widened before he laughed and flipped off whoever it was from across the room. Phil didn’t know or care who said it he was busy focussing on the confident man underneath him who had hardly flinched at a drunken accidental show of PDA. It was insanely attractive.

“Let’s go up to that room  _ right _ now.” 

Oh. It  _ definitely _ hit different. 

*

“Thank you.” A young girl said with tears in her eyes as she pushed her colorful rainbow art towards Dan to sign. Her small hands were trembling as Dan took it from her, always  _ so _ gentle. 

“I came out after your video and my– just knowing that I’m not alone and feeling that pride to live my truth. My life has changed  _ so _ much. Thank you.” She dissolved into tears she tried to wipe away messily on her sleeve. 

Dan handed the art to Phil as he brought the girl in for a tight hug. 

Phil felt a lump grow in his throat staring at the two so he looked down at the art instead to see his boyfriend’s beautiful face beaming up at him colored in bright proud colors with the rainbow painted across his face. “Have the courage to exist” framed the top of the page. 

Phil blinked his eyes furiously as he stared off in the distance trying to get a hold of himself. 

He was brought back to reality as the girl hugged him too, now beaming through her tears. 

They posed for a selfie, Phil trying desperately to ignore the wet sheen on all of their red eyes. 

She hugged them both again, quickly before darting off. 

Marianne held the next person in line while they found their bearings and dried their eyes.

Dan smiled at him. Proud and big just like in the drawing.

It hit different. 

**Author's Note:**

> [you can reblog it on tumblr here! ](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/185669791835/it-hits-different)  
> I was going to write an alternate fic for the pride fest but this is the one I poured my heart into and everything else just wasnt coming along how I'd like.


End file.
